Time Distortion
by I Can't Believe I'm Not Anime
Summary: Yusuke and the Gang have been given their new assignment, close the portal that has opened in Sengokujidai. Teaming up with InuYasha, they try to stop Naraku and his new 'friend' at all costs.
1. The Fates are Mocking their Master

**Title: **Time Distortion: _Clash of Two Worlds _

**Summary: **Yusuke and the Gang have been given their new assignment; close the portal that has opened in Makai and that connects it to Ningenkai. One problem, the portal has been opened in Sengoku-jidai and traveling back in time may or may not cause the portal to get bigger. So, teaming up with the InuYasha Gang, the two groups of unlikely humans and even more unlikely demons try to fix this 'little' mishap.

But, they're not the only ones who found out about the portal... Two evils join, hoping to stop them at all costs...

**Pairings (Yu Yu Hakusho): **Yusuke/Kayko, Kuwabara/Yukina (though, she doesn't know it yet, shhh!), Kurama/Shizuru, and Hiei/Botan.

**Pairings (InuYasha): **InuYasha /Kagome and Miroku/Sango. Shippo gets no one.

**Categories: **Action/Adventure/Romance/Humor

**Rating: **PG-PG-13 (Come on. I put Yusuke and InuYasha together. What would you expect?)

**Author's Notes**: This story came to me while I was reading another one (Forbidden Puppet by: MoonLightFight98, check it out). It was a great inspiration, so was Kaede (no, I will not to you who _he_ is), who helped me understand more about time and space, so yeah.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha (copyrighted to Rumiko Takahashi), nor Yu Yu Hakusho (copyrighted to Yoshihiro Togashi)

* * *

**Time Distortion:**

_Clash of Two Worlds_

Chapter One:

The Fates are Mocking their Master

_All I know, time is a valuable thing, watch it fly by as the pendulum swings, watch it count down to the end of the day, the clock ticks life away._

_Linkin Park, In the End_

For Koenma, today was not a good day.

Oh, sure. The sun was shining, the sky was bright, birds were singing, and he just had one of his 'special' rice balls.

But, that didn't mean that today was supposed to be a good day, now did it?

The airy, joyful air was an omen; a sign predicting that the Fates were now mocking Koenma (even if he was considered said Fate) and that horrible things would soon happen. It didn't matter what would happen, just that it would happen and the Prince of Reikai would have no control over it, whatsoever.

So, Koenma was not having a good day.

But, of course, he was no philosopher, and he would have never thought about it in such detail.

So, he settled for sighing, instead of announcing that he had made a possible life-altering conclusion.

Though, if he did that, it would have had the same effect as sighing.

Koenma decided to keep his face neutral, not showing any of the inner turmoil that he felt as he pondered his decision; why did he want to end his life?

That was what would happen, if you called Yusuke in for a mission during summer vacation. He already knew how the others would react.

He knew this bit of information, for he had drawn a chart explaining it:

1#: Kurama: Glower slightly, before politely, though with a hint of annoyance, ask what the mission was.

2#: Kuwabara: Demand to know why Koenma took him away from Yukina, then ask what was happening.

3#: Yusuke: Swearing and yelling.

4#: Hiei: Expect the next apocalypse.

In essence, Koenma wasn't exactly thrilled that he had called Yusuke in, nor did he want the apocalypse to happen, but, as they say, drastic things call for drastic measures. And this was drastic.

"Are you alright, Koenma, sir? You seem pale..." Said Koenma turned brown eyes to an equally brown ogre, whom had blonde hair, and was wearing an orange bow tie. This was Jorge's cousin, Gred. Jorge was also on vacation, but had suggested Gred because he was '_eager to please and very intelligent._'

Koenma had to remind himself never to trust Jorge again.

"No, I'm not alright..."

"May I ask why, sir," Gred asked, wringing his hands together, which had started to sweat.

"No... you may not." This statement brought about slumping shoulders and downcast eyes. But Koenma did not fall for it, instead, he turned his eyes back to the door, and waited for his inedible doom, hoping numbers one and two would show up first. God forbid if numbers three or four showed up together, or worse, number four all alone.

He shuddered at that thought, knowing exactly what would and could happen. But, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. He would go down in a glory of flames, like he always wanted. He wanted to be remembered when he retired, wanted ferry girls and ogres alike to speak about the old Prince, hoping the new one can do a good job, just like him.

Yes, Koenma wanted to leave Reikai in a glory of flames.

Just not literally.

Though, that would enable him to be remembered.

He groaned; his train of thought was not helping at all.

"My thoughts aren't helping," Koenma whispered his thought aloud, burying his face in his small child hands. Gred perked up slightly; the fact that Koenma was speaking was enough to lighten up his mood.

"Not helping what, sir?"

"Nothing, Bed, nothing..."

"It's 'Gred', Koenma, sir..."

"Right... right, Jed, I'm sorry."

"That's 'Gred'."

"That's what I said, Gred. It's 'Gred', not 'Fred'. Why did _you_ think it was 'Fred'?"

And silence reigned over the small office room, nothing making a sound, no sounds outside the room. It was almost as if every ogre and ferry girl in all of Reikai had fallen silent, just to hear what happened in Koenma's office. Or possibly what had been said. _That conversation wasn't even interesting_, he thought, eyes peeking out of his fingers.

"Koenma, sir," spoke Gred again, still not unfazed by that fact that Koenma had a hard time remembering his name. "You asked me to contact some people this morning; who were they?"

"Don't you know," Koenma said irritatingly. Gred shook his head fiercely, blonde hair whipping around.

"I just read the addresses, sir. That's all..."

"Oh... Well, I have a feeling that they'll be here soon, you'll meet them then..."

This received a sigh, and shuffling of the feet. It was quite apparent that Gred worshipped the ground that Koenma walked on, and was going out of his way just to speak with him. But it was also quite apparent that Koenma had no time for speaking, for he was less then eagerly awaiting the arrival of Yusuke and the Gang.

Who would arrive in three... two... one...

"KOENMA!"

"They're here..."

And almost in an instant, loud stomping noises were heard heading straight for the office and Koenma was expecting the door to burst open and possibly smack him against the wall. Well, the former did happen. Fortunately, or unfortunately however you look at it, the latter didn't happen.

So, he slumped farther into his seat as the rumble cleared and out stepped Yusuke Urameshi, in all of his teenaged and furious glory. Said teenager dusted himself off and straightening out his gray sweatshirt and jeans, before rushing over to the desk, one of his fingers raised and shaking in fiercely.

"You idiot! Why the hell did ya' call me here," Yusuke roared, towering over the small toddler.

"I don't have time for a mission, bastard! An' it's summer vacation, for Enma's sake! What the hell were you smokin' when ya' sent me that damn letter about a mission!"

But sadly, Koenma didn't get to voice his side of the story, for Kuwabara marched in, chin held high as he adopted a rather arrogant strut. He was wearing a blue T-shirt, rather oversized, and baggy jeans the effectively showed some plaid boxers.

"Why did ya' give me that letter, toddler? I was so close to gettin' a date with Yukina!"

"Well, now we see where you're mind was," retorted Yusuke, adopting a Kayko-like pose; hands on hips and jutting the latter out. Kuwabara turned to Yusuke and growled.

"Up yours, Urameshi! My Yukina is more important then anythin' in the world, so shut your ass up!"

"Make me, idiot! But before that, I gotta settle somethin' with Pacifier Breath!" And that was when both teens turned to Koenma, glowing furiously as it became obvious that they were gathering up their spirit energy.

But, once again, Koenma couldn't say anything, for two other bodies entered the room. What he could do, however, was remember to make arrangements for a new diaper or two.

"Hiei, stop!"

"Not until I teach this toddler a lesson."

"Hiei...!" And then a blur whizzed passed both Yusuke and Kuwabara and onto Koenma's desk. Standing there, was Hiei, also in furious glory. Slowly, the fire demon edged out his katana from its sheath and pointed it directly at Koenma.

"What the hell is your problem," Hiei whispered icily, Kurama directly behind him. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded fiercely, agreeing with the fire demon. Koenma gulped and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off again.

"I was under the impression that the meaning of human vacations was not to be bothered while one has one. So, tell me, did you just call us here to piss us off, or make our vacation longer? For your sake, choose the latter."

Oh, Koenma wished he could choose said latter.

But, he also wished many other things also.

None of them came true.

So, this wish wouldn't come true either.

"I wish I could do that," whisper the toddler, causing Hiei to growl dangerously, the katana wavering in his hand. "But, this is important, hear me out!" He raised his hands over his head, a sign of submissiveness. But, sadly, it didn't work.

"Important! I'll show you important," was what Yusuke yelled, moving closer to the desk, but Kurama stopped him. Placing a hand on Hiei's shoulder, he sighed.

"While I am just as annoyed as you are, we can't murder our employer. Step down Hiei." Growling, the fire demon turned to him, eyes blazing.

"I don't think so, fox." Hiei moved forward slightly, but Kurama pulled him back.

"Hiei, perhaps it would be easier to just hear what he has to say..." That made the two teenagers stop for a moment and think. And like two dummies in a ventriloquist act, they nodded. Hiei still glared, though jumped off the desk, landing at least a foot away.

"Start explaining, Prince, or I'll change my mind..." The teenagers nodded in sync with the disgruntled fire demon and Koenma found himself nodding also.

"Yeah... Gred, I'll have to ask you to leave the office for awhile..." And they all turned to the forgotten ogre, who was looking at Hiei and Yusuke frightfully, before said ogre took off like a lightning bolt. Kurama looked after the fleeting ogre quizzically.

"New assistant...?" Koenma nodded.

"For the moment, Jorge is on vacation for awhile and Botan... well, she just didn't want come today." And Koenma watched as a fleeting presence of pride entered Hiei's eyes as he spoke about Botan. Koenma would admit, it was rather eerie learning that Hiei had marked Botan as a potential mate, but she seemed happy about it, so he let it go.

And even if he wanted to go down in a glory of flames, doing so in that context would be cowardly.

And, he wouldn't be remembered as much as he wanted.

"So," he started. "You want to know what's going on I suppose?" Yusuke growled.

"Hell yeah! What's so damn important this time?" The others nodded and suddenly, Koenma found it very hard to speak. He had prepared himself for the _arrival _of Yusuke; he just didn't prepare what he would _say_ to Yusuke. He chuckled nervously, wondering if it was too late to call Gred back in.

"This century, toddler."

Apparently, it was.

Groaning, he looked futilely at Kurama, who obviously didn't know what was going on let alone know how to formulate their mission into words. So, Koenma decided to start from the beginning, though doubted that would help much.

"Time, as you know, is both powerful and fragile," he started, sounding very strained. "A problem in time can result in disastrous results in any time period. For instance, mess with the past, and you change the future. Mess with the future and you _have_ to change the past. One reason why time travel has been outlawed in both Makai and Reikai."

"Now, if one changes the future or past, the timeline has altered and everyone only remembers the most recent outcome. No one would know that time as changed because they would accept the new timeline as if it were always there. So, in essence, no one would remember what happened before time was changed."

This statement earned him two lost looks and he sighed.

"Yusuke and Kuwabara, think of it this way. If Yusuke hadn't died, he wouldn't have become a Spirit Detective and you two wouldn't be friends. Thus, if him becoming a Spirit Detective never happened, you wouldn't remember that it had happened, because it never happened. It is impossible to remember something that has never happened."

"Are you with me so far?" Yusuke nodded, the understanding light bulb clicking up stairs, even if it was slightly dull. Kuwabara continued staring.

Well, three out of four wasn't so bad.

"So, now you know what would happen if time itself was changing. Now, a history lesson. The Three Worlds: Reikai, Makai, and Ningenkai all existed in the Medieval Ages of Japan, also known as Sengoku-jidai. You know how Ningenkai was like, most of you having learned about it and most of you around that age," Koenma stated.

They all nodded, though Yusuke and Kuwabara were looking at Hiei and Kurama, trying to figure out which of them was that old.

"Reikai, was less productive; no filing was done, or paperwork for that matter. My father was more concerned about building his army, in order to protect Reikai from obstacles. I only have my father's word, and anybody in Reikai, when he told us of the events, for he is that old. Last is Makai, the worse and less productive out of all three."

"Fire reigned over Makai and it followed the 'kill or be killed' rule."

"Nothing has changed," Hiei whispered darkly, a dangerous spark enlightening in his eyes. Koenma chose to ignore it, though that was rather hard to do.

"Makai, even in this age, had a barrier stopping the demons from entering Ningenkai. Though, there was a slight problem around seven hundred years into Sengoku-jidai; there was a rip in the barrier. Demons, by the hundreds, leaked into Ningenkai. It was later revealed that there was no real problem, however, for demons have natural survival instincts and this enabled them to live in Ningenkai without mishaps or time fluctuation."

He stopped for a moment and allowed that information to sink in, eyeing the three people in front of him before he continued.

"Demons knew that they had to change some of their ways, become less primitive and learn how to survive in Ningenkai. So, some took human guises for protection and or camouflage. These demons became accustomed to humans and only killed when it suited their needs. Which was often, and this is how the myths about demons rose about."

"But, demons were never supposed to enter Ningenkai, and my father quickly sealed up the portal that had opened. This stopped anymore demons from migrating into Ningenkai. But helped keep the demons in Ningenkai from getting back to their home world. Now, the problem lies in time-"

"So far," interrupted Yusuke, who looked annoyed by Koenma's history lesson. "I haven't heard no problem. Demons are no longer enterin' Ningenkai cause of this new barrier Enma made, right? An' this all happened in the past! The only demons here are ones that have escaped from Reikai prison, not Makai!"

"That's the problem, Yusuke," Koenma whispered, sighing and slouching in his seat. "Time is being changed. I already told you that you would not notice it, right? Well, I do. Some other Reikai beings and I exist out of time, never truly aging. Something is causing the past to change along with the future."

"Though it may not look like the past is changing, because by this time in Sengoku-jidai, it's normal for the people in the past to experience this. More demons are appearing, roughly five hundred years after the new barrier was installed. This has happened because of a time traveler."

Kuwabara gave a dramatic gasp while his counterpart in intelligence looked slightly interested. The two demons didn't show any sign of understanding, though they were also listening to every word.

"Though it may be forbidden in Reikai and Makai to time travel, it is not forbidden in Ningenkai. A human has discovered how to do this, and in doing so, is causing the portal in the past to grow bigger. As the portal in the past grows bigger, one in our present grows, exactly proportional to the past's portal's size."

" So, while primitive demons are entering Sengoku-jidai where the humans are already accustomed to them, primitive demons are also entering the year 2005, where humans _aren't_ accustomed to them. They've been appearing at random and doing what primitive demons do; steal, rape, and kill."

At the last word, a certain fire demon's eye lit up, crimson eyes shining malevolently. Koenma gulped slightly, but was happy to see Kurama moving closer to said fire demon.

"These demons don't have the time needed to evolve, and that is why they act like this. The humans in our time haven't noticed them yet, because most of the demons are congregating, planning their next move. In a few weeks time, these demons will become stronger and may or may not plan on attacking Ningenkai, full force."

"That is your mission. Find the portal in Sengoku-jidai and close it, stopping all demons from entering Ningenkai in the past and future, our present. I will have a squad ready to eradicate any demons in this time once you have completed your mission."

"Now," he said calmly, looking at all four of them sternly. "Any questions?" They looked at him with mixed emotions. Finally, Kurama spoke.

"So, it's a paradox? And wouldn't it be less wise to send us back in time, for that would cause the portal to become bigger," he whispered, green eyes puzzled. Koenma sighed.

"I have realized this, but there is no other way. If you close the one here, the one in Sengoku-jidai would still be there because _if you change the future, you must change the past._" Kurama nodded slightly. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked confused still.

"A time traveler," Kuwabara pronounced the last words slowly. "Do ya' know who he is?" Koenma shook his head sadly.

"No, we do not know who he or _she _is," he stated slowly. "Though, we do that he or she has been time traveling for almost a year now. This person traveled back to Sengoku-jidai yesterday morning and hasn't come back yet. It is possible, if you go back in time, to find this person and arrest them."

"Wait, this has been happening for a year," Hiei stated irritably. "And you're only now telling us? Why did it take you so long to find out about it?"

"Because, the time fluctuations were so small when it first happened and barely any demons showed up in this time. Eventually, five months ago, they have gotten bigger and demons frequently entered through the portal. Though we have found out about them, we do not know the exact location of the fluctuations."

"Hn, and about arresting the person responsible for this; most likely, it will be a human, and Reikai jurisdiction doesn't cover humans, only demons," the fire demon continued, crossing his arms. Koenma sighed.

"True, but nevertheless, I would like you to track down this person if you can."

"And if they know that what they are doing is allowing demons to enter Ningenkai," continued Hiei.

"Then, I will give you permission to arrest that person no matter what jurisdiction he or she is covered by. This is important, and it doesn't pay to be politically correct," finished Koenma, quite surprised that Hiei wanted to know so much about this.

Apparently, so were the others.

"Aww, Hiei does care," crowed Yusuke, clasping his hands together and closing his eyes childishly. Kuwabara made baby sounds, twirling around in place like a clumsy ballerina. Hiei growled slightly, but made no move to decapitate them on the spot. Koenma thought that this was a little unfair; Hiei wouldn't even _try_ to resist the urge to kill _him_.

"Now, I am not sure how long this particular mission will take, so I have arranged those with family members staying in Ningenkai to have some of my people within their proximity. I have also erased some of their minds so that they do not know where you are going; special excuses are used for each one of you."

"So, one night is hardly enough time to prepare for this mission," said the fox, slightly irritated. Koenma nodded.

"I know, but that is all the time we have. Now, I know that some of you care about you education, so I will have someone collect your schoolwork and keep it until your mission is complete. That way, you won't be falling behind."

Yusuke rolled his eyes and Kuwabara seemed bored, while Kurama was rather satisfied with this arrangement. Koenma nodded, and placed his hands on his desk importantly.

"That's all. I want you to try your hardest, all of you. The space time continuum rests in your hands. Godspeed." Kuwabara stared at him blankly and gulped. Yusuke shook his head slowly.

"Ya' said somethin' he didn't understand; no surprise. His brain is overloaded with info, I think it would be best to let 'im sleep on it," with that said, Yusuke dragged Kuwabara out of the room, trying to explain to him what had just happened. Though he was doing no better.

Watching them go with a smile, Kurama followed, with a respectful nod towards Koenma. Hiei was the last to go, sighing and placing his hands in his coat pockets. Shaking his head, he left the room silently and shut the door with equal silence. Koenma stared at the now closed door, before sighing himself.

Today had been a long day.

Koenma could hear the Fates leaning back and laughing at the expense of their master slightly, just slightly.

And Koenma, for all his high and mightiness, leaned back also and had a laugh, in sync with the Fates.

Even if they were laughing at him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I do **not** like flames, don't write them. I'm really happy wit' the way this story is goin' so far!

Ja ne **ICBINA**


	2. Jumping the Crevice

Chapter Two:

Jumping the Crevice

* * *

_An inch of time is an inch of gold but you can't buy that inch of time with an inch of gold._

_Chinese Proverb_

The four friends had gathered at the front of WacDonald's, conveniently waiting for the portal that would transport them into Sengoku-jidai. Koenma had failed to tell them about it and had decided to interrupt Botan's vacation as well so that she may tell them. She had stated that the portal would open in front of WacDonald's and one-o-clock P.M. and that they should be there ten minutes early.

Well, it was now two-o-clock and no portal had shown. Hiei was beginning to get agitated and had made it his duty to glare at every one that walked by them. By doing this, he had caused to senior ladies to run off screaming about devil children.

"That wasn't so nice," Kurama said slowly, watching as one of the lady's wigs fell off, floating down into a puddle. Hiei shrugged, it was obvious that he didn't care. It was also obvious that Yusuke and Kuwabara found it hilarious that an old woman would need a wig.

"She's almost as bad as Mr. Akashi is, ya' saw his toupee," shrieked Yusuke, holding his sides to keep from falling down. many people had started to look at them, clicking their tongues disapprovingly. Hiei dealt with them by glaring, causing more rioting laughs from the two teens. Kurama sighed, shaking his head as he apologized to some more people.

"He as a mental disorder," he said, pointing to Yusuke who was banging his fists on the wall. "And the smaller one is just ant-social. Continue on with your business." Hiei smirked as some people seemed to buy what Kurama was saying and walked away, sending pitied looks to Yusuke and some frightened ones his way.

"Hn, worried about what people will think about you, fox?"

"Not at all," countered said fox exasperatedly. "I just don't want you to cause a scene." Hiei scoffed.

"We're not causing a scene; you should see what other humans do." Hiei had said the word 'human' too loud and some more people looked their way. Kurama sighed.

"Try to think about what you say, Hiei. Some people might think that it's weird that you say 'human' instead of 'people'." Hiei rolled his eyes, making a point of stopping them on an old woman and her husband, who hurried along the sidewalk.

Yusuke had long since stopped laughing and had a look of irritability on his face.

"Can't that portal hurry its ass up," he questioned quickly. Kuwabara shrugged, and decided to join the conversation, even though he had nothing really to say.

"It might take awhile to get it set up," he murmured. "Ya' know, I've been thinkin' that-"

"Oh dear god, you've been thinking," muttered the fire demon, voice-mocking surprise. "Call 'Guinness Book', we have a winner." Yusuke chuckled slightly.

"Be quiet, Shrimp! No one asked ya'! Now, as I was sayin', this whole demons in Ningenkai thing, reminds me of Sensui... ya' know...?" Kurama nodded, before smiling down at Hiei.

"Is that why you want to fight? The tourists might come back?" Hiei rolled his eyes, but smirked nonetheless.

"Yes and no." And he said no more then that. So, the four friends lined up against the brick wall, smartest to dumbest, and watched the world pass by.

"Kinda weird, ya' know... time changin' an' all," Yusuke stated softly, brown eyes drifting close.

"Yeah...," agreed Kuwabara, hands behind his back. The fox chose to say nothing, green eyes contemplating the world around him. The fire demon chose a manner much like said fox's.

He just glared more.

So, they all went quiet, waiting for the portal to show up.

But, of course, just because they shut their mouths, that didn't mean that the portal would just pop up.

But, perhaps that it would work this time.

So, in silence, they watched the people walk by them, some scurrying away faster then others and some dashing into the restaurant quickly. Others glared at the loitering teens, wondering if they were planning something and shook their heads regretfully, as if they knew something that the four teens didn't.

A long sigh resonated from each of them, curling through their minds as the regarded the conversation they had had with Koenma the day before. Indeed, he had made an excuse for each of them, fitting their personality and daily schedule perfectly.

Shiori had been told that Kurama would be attending a school in America, and would be studying history. Partly right, in fact, though they were going much farther then America. Atsuko had been told that Yusuke would also be going to America; just for a juvenile delinquent school and would be there for a few months.

Shizuru had been told the truth, as simple as that. Hiei had no one worried about him in Ningenkai, except Yukina and she were also told the truth. So, there was nothing really any more to contemplate, except wonder when the portal would appear.

But, it looked like all of their hard waiting finally paid off. They heard a loud pop and appearing before them, oar and all, was Botan, smiling happily at them. She looked as chipper as always, cheeks dimpled as she waved at them. It was obvious that the people couldn't see her, as they just walked right by the Grim Reaper, going about their business.

"Come on, guys," she called. "The portal just now opened." They all shot up from their positions and eyed her.

"Really," Yusuke began, excitedly. "Where is it?"

"Down the sidewalk," she commented, pointing down it and indeed, there was now a shining blue portal in the middle of the street. Botan turned to the others, surprised that they weren't talking.

"Just as the humans can't see me, they can't hear you speak to me," Botan said, thinking that was why they remained quiet. She was right and the others released the bent up tension they had gathered.

"Just a quick briefing, you guys," Botan said, floating down the sidewalk and towards the portal, the others following her. "Koenma says that he doesn't know where you'll end up, so be on your guard. He also says that after three days, I'll be joining you, for helpful purposes."

"What do you mean, 'helpful purposes'," stated Hiei dangerously, as they stopped in front of the blazing blue portal. She looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry, Hiei, I'll be okay with you guys," She said softly and Yusuke held up his thumb while Kuwabara did the same thing with his pinky.

"Way to go, half-pint, makin' sure that your girl stay safe," murmured Yusuke, smiling. Hiei turned to him and growled dangerously.

"You don't have to worry about me, Hiei," repeated Botan, floating down closer so that she can look him more clearly in the eye. He scoffed slightly, avoiding her pink eyes. Her smile grew and Botan turned to the others.

"Alright, that's about it. Just remember to be careful and don't get killed, _again_," she added, looking at Yusuke, who was about to enter the portal already. He nodded his head quickly and irritably.

"Oh, and Yusuke? Kayko isn't in a good mood, considering the fact that you failed to tell her about your new mission..." Yusuke stopped for a moment, eyes wide. The fire demon smirked.

"What about _your_ girl, detective," he replied slyly, fangs visible. Yusuke gulped and looked back at Botan.

"She's mad... really mad," he asked slowly.

"Yes. Don't worry, I took the liberty of talking to her right before I came here to tell you about the portal. I told her not to worry, but once you get back, she may want to talk to you."

Yusuke sighed and looked over at Kurama and Hiei, the former watching on amusedly and the latter still smirking.

"You two are lucky. Kurama doesn't have to worry about Shizuru beatin' him up an' Hiei... Well, I don't think that Botan'll be hittin' ya' with her oar anytime soon." The fire demon's smirk widened.

"Well, that's about it. I'll be giving you theses," and she held out the 'compact mirrors' towards Kurama. "So that you may speak to us."

"Thank you," Kurama said gratefully, placing both mirrors in his breast pocket . Botan smiled at them all, then turned to her mate-to-be.

"Don't get into any trouble, Hiei," she said slowly.

"Hn," was her answer. With a playful look in her eyes, she swooped down off her oar and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Yusuke smiled wildly, while Kuwabara guffawed loudly, causing some passing people to look at him concernedly. Though the people may not see Botan, they could see him.

It was obvious that he didn't know this.

Hiei chose not to reprimand his friends in their display of laughter. He simply looked at Botan, who smiled shyly at her own daring, and shook his head.

"Whatever, onna," he muttered and moved closer to the portal. She nodded and jumped back onto her oar.

"It would be better if you got into the portal at the same time," she said slowly. They all nodded. So, they all stood in a line, shortest to tallest and prepared to jump into the portal.

Most people were now looking at them, some frightfully and others disgustedly. You would too, if you saw three teenagers and one small boy squat down and looked like they were going to jump into the street. Kuwabara seemed to notice this too.

"Wouldn't it be great if they saw us disappear," he whispered idiotically. The way it came out of his mouth, it sounded like He had just made a life-altering conclusion that may or may not help save the earth.

To Kuwabara, it probably was.

Botan nodded at the four.

"Jump!"

And at that one word, they did, into the blazing blue portal of time, causing some people to look at them in alarm as the disappeared. The woman with the wig, coming back to find said wig, screamed and her fake teeth popped out to join the wig in the puddle.

And if Yusuke had seen that, he would have crowed louder then before.

Not that he could've crowed any louder.

* * *

Now, it was during the portal trip that they all realized something; time travel was not fun.

One of the most important questions running through their minds consisted as to why anybody would want to do this.

So, when they were finally ejected out of the dastardly portal, they were all very glad.

Though, they thought that the positions that they landed in could have been a little better.

Yusuke had landed face down on the ground, his mouth full of dirt. Kuwabara had landed in a manner similar to Yusuke's, except for the fact that his face had collided with a giant tree root, not dirt. Kurama was in a more elegant position; on his backside facing a large tree.

As for the fire demon, you ask? Hiei was standing a few feet away and looking at his fallen comrades smugly. Argumentatively, he was in the best position out of all four. And he was using this position to the best of his advantages.

"Get up," Hiei called to them, crossing his arms. "We're in Sengoku-jidai, no time to play around."

"Wrmmr nmt pamngmt," was what Yusuke said, getting up but his mouth was still muffled, thanks to the dirt. Hiei stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Yusuke, speak clearly," Kurama reprimanded, now getting up and dusting his jeans off. Yusuke nodded and promptly spit out a handful of dirt, maybe more.

"We're not playin'," he repeated, rubbing his mouth fervently. "We were just lyin' around, there's a difference."

"I'm surprised that you realized that difference," the fire demon replied, shrugging. Kurama smiled and then turned to the last fallen comrade, his face still connected with the tree root.

"Are you okay, Kuwabara," he whispered, nudging him in the shoulder. His question was answered with a nod. Well, it looked like Kuwabara nodded. Said person had now wrenched his face away from the root and was staring around, confusedly.

"Where the hell are we?"

"Don't you know? Sengoku-jidai," responded Kurama gently, helping him up. Kuwabara looked around the forest that they had landed in, his eyes finally settling on the giant tree, the one he had had the pleasure of meeting personally.

"Whoa! How'd that tree get so big?"

It was his friends turns to look at the tree, equally impressed.

"I heard a legend about a tree, roughly this height," the fox said slowly, rubbing a smooth hand over the trunk. "The tree, in our time, resides in a shrine, Higurashi Shrine to be exact. It's called the Goshinboku."

"Hn, god tree," murmured Hiei, narrowing crimson eyes. "What's so important about this tree?"

"It has somethin' to do with a priestess, I think," countered Yusuke, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. After stating this, he received worried looks from his companions. "Kayko made me read a book about old legends."

"That makes sense," Kurama said slowly, still looking up at the tree. Kuwabara continued looking up at it, wondering how high it was. Hiei sighed and roughly called them back to earth.

"The portal, idiots. We have to go find it, now."

They all nodded and with one last look at the tree, they began walking away, the fire demon flitting in and out of their focus as he ran ahead. The others followed slowly, listening to the sounds of the forest interestingly enough.

This was just the first part of their mission.

Getting there.

As for the second part, that would remain a mystery for them as they slowly became accustomed to Sengoku-jidai.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Wow. This was a good chapter. InuYasha an' his gang come next. No flames! R/R!

Ja ne **ICBINA**


	3. Good and New

Chapter Three:

Good and New

* * *

_Make new friends, but keep the old. One is silver and the other's gold._

_Song_

Now, InuYasha has a good friend, a very good friend at that.

He also has many other friends, being the lovable half-demon that he is. And he is not afraid to admit the fact that this one particular friend stood out among the rest.

This friend was always with him, following him wherever he went.

This friend came to him when he needed someone to talk to, even if InuYasha's speech became muffled when he spoke to him.

His friend was also very familiar with InuYasha's body pattern. To some, it would be rather awkward to share your body pattern with a friend, but for the two of them, it was completely normal, if not enjoyable.

The friend could be called many things, but its most commonly used name was 'the ground'.

But, one problem.

His friend only came when one person called for him.

That person was Kagome Higurashi and the word that had to be called was affectionately named 'sit'.

Today just happened to be a day that Kagome decided that the two friends should meet.

"InuYasha... sit!"

And that was all it took for the two friends to meet. With a strangled cry, the half-demon fell down ungracefully while the Ground accepted him with open arms.

And the others watched as the reunion of friends happened, one shaking his head, one sighing and the other murmuring 'idiot' under his breath. Mumble curses sprang from InuYasha's mouth as he explained to the Ground about how much Kagome was an idiot. And in truth, the Ground agreed with InuYasha, for Kagome did when she muttered 'sit' once again. InuYasha was pushed closer to his friend and the Ground began to educate him on the importance of friendship.

"Next time, InuYasha, don't hit Shippo! He's still only kid," she said heatedly, moving back towards Kaede's hut to where the others were standing. Sango smiled at her slyly, before retreating back into the hut along with the aspiring priestess. Miroku stayed behind, also sharing a glance with the young fox kit as he hopped in after Kagome.

"You should learn, InuYasha," he said softly, looking at the half-demon's prone form.

Apparently, InuYasha and the Ground had much to talk about, so Miroku decided to leave the two friends in peace. He entered the hut, which was cool due to the shade, and he was thankful. Kagome had taken up residence next to the old priestess, who was cooking over the fire. Sango sat across from the two priestesses, stroking the small fire cat in her lap. Shippo was next to Sango, watching the fire interestedly. The monk moved and sat a few feet away from the slayer, staff lying languidly in his lap.

"So, Kagome," the slayer started, scratching Kirara behind the ears, eliciting a purr. "What's been going on in your time lately?"

"Nothing new. I just have a test coming up next week," Kagome responded, shrugging. Sango nodded in agreement.

"Hey, if ya' go back to your time again, can I have some of those wieners," Shippo said excitedly. The schoolgirl smiled and nodded just as energetically. Kaede let out a laugh, stirring the pot fervently.

"The oden will be ready soon," she said slowly, careful with her words. "May I ask why ye sat InuYasha?" This question was directed to Kagome, who huffed angrily.

"He hit Shippo! I told him not to, but he never listens!"

Kaede nodded gravely, looking out the door to see if InuYasha was still on the Ground.

He wasn't, having finished his conversation with his friend and walked into the hut disturbed and angry.

It was apparent that he didn't have a nice chat, at all, with the Ground.

He slumped down, far into a corner and away from the others. Kaede clicked her tongue.

"Ye must learn, InuYasha, not to hit children."

"Feh," was her answer and Kagome was rather tempted to sit him again. But she fought back that urge, and growled at him slightly. His ears flattened against his skull and he shrunk away. Miroku chuckled at the display, shaking his head. Sango, too, was shaking her head, smiling before excepting the bowl of oden Kaede was now passing out.

"Have some, InuYasha," the slayer said sweetly, and the half-demon dare not trust her, her words too sweet to be true. So he shook his head quickly and watched her hand the bowl to Shippo, who immediately began to gobble it up as fast as he could. InuYasha sighed.

"So," Miroku said, trying to ease the tension that had built up. "Did you hear any new rumors?"

This was directed the half-demon, still slouched in his corner. InuYasha shook his head, rather forcefully, suggesting that this arrangement was not to his liking.

"I don't understand it! That bastard usually attacks us around this time; why wait now?"

"Perhaps he's just buying some time," suggested Sango, quietly. Kirara mewled her agreement, snuggling closer to her mistress. Kaede nodded.

"Naraku is a tricky fellow; ye must be on ye guard at all times."

"Ya' don't need to tell us that, ya' old hag," whispered InuYasha fiercely. Kagome growled and sent him a look, to which he quickly nodded his head and did not utter another sound. So, they sat there a little while longer, Shippo happily eating the oden as fast as he could, some of the noodles stuck to his face.

Kagome also thought that Naraku's silence was odd. They hadn't fought him for a while and they hadn't gotten any new jewel shards either. For the most part, they had been roaming the countryside, fighting random demons and fighting each other. Twice Sango had to leave to get Hiraikotsu fixed, Miroku left more then once to go ask more women that fated question, and InuYasha was spending time in trees more the usual. And Kagome was beginning to miss her home.

"Have fun in the past," her mother had called to her, waving happily as Kagome rushed to the well house. Her grandfather was sweeping next to the Goshinboku and Sota had already left for school. And her friends! How could she forget them? They were always gossiping and encouraging her to go out with Hojo, it was hard not to forget them. And she even slightly missed the boy, with his overly enthusiastic outlook on life.

She sighed, drawing the attention of her friends.

"What ails ye," Kaede asked softly. Kagome shrugged.

"Just missing home, is all…"

"Feh…." Kagome felt anger surge through her again, but she watched as InuYasha suddenly stood up, a distant and wild look in his eyes.

"What is it, InuYasha," whispered Shippo frightfully, some noodles still on his face. But InuYasha chose not to answer. Instead, he moved swiftly out of the old hut. The other followed him, Sango with the Hiraikotsu on her back and not even bothering to step into her slayer outfit, Miroku behind her, keeping a respectable distance, and last was Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara, the latter running behind the former.

InuYasha stood away from the hut a few feet and an equal few feet away from his previous implant. His head was whipping around as he smelt the air, his nostrils dilating excitedly. Miroku came up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"InuYasha, what's wrong?"

"Quiet, monk! Let me…," but InuYasha didn't finish, his amber eyes looking across the village wildly. He grinned sadistically, revealing pointed fangs. He turned to the others, hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

"InuYasha," whispered Kagome softly, her hands moving up to her bow.

"Demon. Comin' this way."

* * *

That statement was all it took for them to begin to head out of the village and into the clearing beyond the village itself. They were walking slowly, InuYasha in the lead as he continued to smell out the demon's path. Sango was on top of a transform Kirara, no longer the small and cuddly fire cat that had been in her lap minutes ago. Miroku was walking by Kirara, Shippo on his shoulder and Kagome was jogging behind InuYasha. 

"Why are we walking," she panted tiredly. "He could be running here!"

"No," InuYasha said slowly. "He's goin' fast, but stops once an a while, like he's takin' a break or somethin'."

"Oh…."

"But the weird part is, I can't tell what type of demon he is."

"You can't," called Sango, sounding worried and slightly irritated that the half-demon's nose had failed him.

"Nah, an' I don't even think that he's maskin' his scent. Shippo, can ya' smell him?"

And the fox kit lifted up his head and took a sniff of the air, eye uncertain but heart ready to please.

"Kinda…. I can't tell what demon he is, but that… his power is kinda bent up… ya' know… held up inside. It's almost as if he isn't one demon, two demons makin' a full demon…."

"Wow," Miroku whispered, nearly tripping over a rock in his way. Which was just as well, for his hand had begun to wonder off to a certain somebody's backside.

"So, he's a full demon, just his parents were two _different _full demons…." He looked up at Shippo, who nodded fiercely. Sango made a sound in her throat.

"I never heard of something like that… that makes this demon a new species of demon, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," whispered InuYasha. It took Kagome awhile to realize that they were heading towards the Goshinboku. She sighed; it had been a long time since she had been to that tree. InuYasha also looked like he was thinking along the same lines, even as he continued to look out for the demon.

"When you said that his energy was bent up, you meant that his energy was locked away inside of him, right," questioned Sango softly, readjusting her boomerang. Shippo nodded.

"From here I can tell that it just swirls inside of him, waitin' to be released."

"Can you tell what two types of demons made him," Kagome called back to him and Shippo shook his head.

"Just that they oppose one another…. Like day an' night…."

"So, the demon could be part dog, part cat," suggested Miroku, once more edging towards his favorite backside. But Sango caught him and sent him a dangerous look of annoyance and he backed down quickly.

"Or part smart, part dumb," countered InuYasha, sounding rather intelligent at his own right. Kagome sighed exasperatedly.

"What? They're opposin' sides!"

"That's not what Shippo meant, InuYasha."

"Feh, that's what it sounded like to me, wench," the half-demon replied heatedly, his bubble deflated and Kagome sighed again, arms limp at her sides. It was no use. So, they continued to trudge along, InuYasha keeping a look out for the demon.

"Is it possible that this could be one of Naraku's incarnations," Miroku said slowly, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Sango perked up.

"Maybe! Perhaps, he's tired of waiting and now he wants to attack us for once."

"No," Shippo whispered, mocking Miroku's stance comically. "Then the demon would smell like him; not two demons in one, right?"

"He's right," offered the half-demon, stopping short. The others lined up beside him, Kagome on his right, Miroku, Sango, Kirara and Shippo on his left.

"An' he's comin', right over the hill." And indeed, they had stopped in front of a hill and were now waiting for the elusive demon to come. Kagome would be lying if she said that she wasn't nervous, she was. It had been awhile since they had fought a demon, and she was positive that her archery skills were rusty. And that was all Kagome needed when they were about to attack a demon. And as they waited, loud shouts came from over the hill. The slayer and feline took a fighting stance, the latter growling and the former scowling. Miroku had already conjured up two sutras and the hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt was twitching.

"Ya' idiot! That rock was right in front of ya' an' ya' ran in it," called out a gruff voice mockingly. Kagome tensed, as did the others, but InuYasha shook his head.

"That's not the demon… the demon's behind him…." So they waited again, and this time, four figures emerged from over the hill. One of them was a teenager, wearing, what Kagome could identify, a white T-shirt and some faded jeans. He had black, gelled back hair and brown eyes and at the moment, was laughing his head off. The teen next to him was a little bit taller and had orange hair curled in the front. He wore an outfit similar to the teen next to him, just with black jeans and green T-shirt. He was also wearing a scowl, directed to the first boy. There was one other teen with them, with long red hair and a maroon school outfit, shaking his head amusedly.

They continued walking down the hill, oblivious to InuYasha, who had growled lowly. By the time the new boys were within ten feet of them, they stopped and stared. The one with black hair looked around, excitedly, the orange haired boy sharing the same reaction. The last, with Kagome had dubbed the mature one, looked suspicious. But before either group could get say on the matter, if there was one, a new figure showed up, taking a position next to the Mature One.

The newcomer was short, about five foot four, and had black hair that rose up like flames, with a white starburst in the middle. With startling red eyes that could have been passed as blood, he looked at InuYasha haughtily. He wore all black, a cloak with a white scarf around his neck, and didn't appear to have a weapon, like his comrades. He also wore a white bandana, his hair spurting over it protectively.

All in all, his appearance didn't make him look homely and Kagome doubted that he really was. But upon his entry, InuYasha tensed.

"That's the demon," he whispered, trying not to get the attention of the four men, even if they already had it. Sango and Miroku nodded, while Shippo hopped down from the formers shoulder and moved towards Kagome.

"Ya' two stay here," InuYasha continued, and he also continued his staring contest with the demon. "To make sure that the humans don't get hurt," he added, watching Kagome flare.

She had barely said okay when the slayer, monk, and half-demon ran forward, the latter with the transformed Tetsusaiga in his hands. InuYasha reached the demon first, who surprisingly, had drawn a katana and was now blocking the Tetsusaiga with what looked like, barely any strength. The demon's comrades had jumped back and the red haired one looked ready to attack, but Sango and Miroku whizzed passed him as InuYasha drove the demon away from Kagome and Shippo.

"What the hell," shouted the orange haired boy. "What the hell are they doin'?" His comrade nodded and rushed after them, but thankfully, Shippo stood in front of him, his hands raised.

"Stop! Ya' can't go over there!"

"Why not," snarled the black haired boy, raising his fist when he heard a shout. "That's our friend you're attackin'!"

"Shippo's right," countered Kagome, rushing over to stand beside Shippo. "You can't go over there, you might get hurt."

"But what about our friend," he snapped, and was about to run off again, but the Mature One stopped him.

"Why are they attacking him? What has he done," his speech was soft, but irritated. Kagome gulped.

"Because, he's a demon, he could've hurt you…."

And at this statement, the three men froze. The priestess expected that they would, most humans wouldn't know that their friend was a demon. The kit sighed as the battle raged on and Kagome smiled softly at them.

"I'm sorry, but he is… and it's our duty to-"

"How did you know," whispered the red haired one, green eyes shocked and suspicious. Kagome started back, confused.

"W-what…?"

"How'd ya' know he was a demon," the black haired one said, and moved forwards, as if he was about to attack her. The Mature One caught him and shook his head.

"No, Yusuke," he said and then turned back to Kagome, who was still shocked. She shook her head and sputtered, while Shippo looked on worriedly.

"Wait! You knew? You knew he was a demon? What…!"

"Yes, we know he's a demon, how did you know?"

But Kagome refused to answer, just stared at them wide-eyed. Yes, it wasn't abnormal for humans in this time to know about demons. What was abnormal was that if they had a friend that was one. Most demons hated being associated with humans, so why was this one their friend?

"Wait," shouted the orange haired one. "Look at what she's wearin', Kurama!"

Kurama did, and blinked once. Then his face took on a serious expression as he eyed her green school uniform.

"What time are you from," he asked, and Kagome stared at him.

"What d'you mean, what time am I from…?" And that was when she also got a good look at their outfits. Mostly the fox's.

"Whoa! You're from the future! 2005! You are, aren't you," she screamed, and Shippo took a step back. They nodded and she gasped.

"You came from the well…?"

"No, a portal. You know how to time travel, do you not," Kurama asked again as a loud explosion was hear. She nodded and the older fox also nodded.

"Call off your friends, we have much to talk about." Kagome looked stunned and then narrowed her eyes.

"I don't know who you are, but you can't just-"

"Now, or Hiei will kill them."

"Huh…."

And a loud shout was heard, from InuYasha, followed by "Wind Scar!" and another explosion. Yusuke had had enough.

"Hiei," he shouted and rushed forward, disappearing over the hill. Without a second thought, Kagome rushed after him, Kurama, Shippo and Kuwabara behind her. Miroku was the farthest away from InuYasha, who was locked in combat with Hiei. The monk looked like he was preparing to set off some more sutras when Yusuke pushed past him. With a loud grunt, Miroku fell and Kagome rushed to his side.

"Miroku, where's Sango?"

"Over by InuYasha. And I thought he told you to keep the humans away?"

"That wasn't necessary," responded Kurama, surprising the monk, who looked at him stunned. Kuwabara was following Yusuke, who had just dodged a blast from Tetsusaiga. InuYasha rushed Hiei again, aiming for the fire demon's head, but Hiei thrust forward his katana, which caught InuYasha's blow. InuYasha growled and put more pressure on his sword, trying to push Hiei back, but the demon was resistant.

"What are you," he panted, amber eyes glowering. But, Hiei didn't respond, just pushed forward and threw InuYasha back. The fire demon's patience was beginning to wear thin and this half-demon just thought that he could defeat him? As InuYasha landed on his back, the fire demon rushed towards him, but was stopped by a certain feline.

Roaring fiercely, Kirara ran towards Hiei, who stood his ground, katana pointed forward. The fire cat lunged upwards, claws outstretched and sabers glistening in the sunlight. Hiei dodged and moved to the left, away from the prone InuYasha. Kirara followed, stalking the fire demon like prey. She crouched, shoulder blades bunched and muscles tensing. Hiei took a similar position, baring his fangs in a snarl. Unbeknownst to them, Yusuke and Kuwabara rushed towards InuYasha.

"What the hell is your problem," shouted Yusuke as InuYasha began to get up. But the half-demon ignored him and ran towards the circling duo, Tetsusaiga at the ready. Before Yusuke could go after him, Sango rushed passed him, Hiraikotsu raised. Kirara and Hiei were still circling each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. InuYasha reached them first, and leapt in the air.

"Kirara, get down," he shouted, and the fire cat obeyed. Leaping out of the way just in time, Kirara joined her mistress.

"Wind Scar," InuYasha roared, and triple blades shot out towards Hiei. Growling, the fire demon shot up in the air and was now level with the half-demon as the attack demolished multiple trees. But Hiei didn't have time to attack, for a loud shout of "Hiraikotsu!" went through the air. Turning his head, he watched as a large boomerang hit him in his abdomen, threatening to go through him.

With a grunt, he twisted himself like a cat, and avoided a fatal blow. But that didn't stop the boomerang to miss him completely. Hiei landed and crouched low, his ribs exploding with pain and blood, and watched as Kirara, with Sango on top of her approached. He heard whistling wind behind him and was vaguely aware that the boomerang found itself in the slayer's hands again.

"Take this, demon," she whispered, the last word coming out like an insult. He growled in response and watched as Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama came rushing over, the latter having propped up that damnable monk. There was a girl following them, wearing a revealing skirt and yelling at the half-demon loudly. But said half-demon took no notice and advanced towards Hiei, along with the slayer and her familiar.

"What's your reason for hangin' out with these humans," InuYasha said nastily, baring his fangs as he came in level with Sango. But the fire demon refused to answer, he just raised his katana higher, crimson eyes lighting. The slayer and half-demon took this as an invitation for a fight and rushed forward, the former in the lead. Kagome rushed over, forgetting the newcomers who were yelling curses at her friends.

"InuYasha," she screamed. "Stop! He's their friend, not their enemy! Stop, now! They know, InuYasha, they know he's a demon!" But InuYasha refused to listen to her, just advanced on the fire demon as quickly as Sango was. Kagome stopped and raised her hands over her mouth to magnify her voice.

"InuYasha, sit boy!"

And that was the second time that day that the two friends, the Ground and InuYasha met. They would now have a more important discussion; how to listen to a girl.

Yusuke stopped and looked at her, brown eyes wide. Kuwabara took a similar stance, just with his mouth open wide instead of his eyes. Kurama stopped, and readjusted the monk on his shoulder, who sighed as he looked at the prone half-demon. But even the reunion of the friends didn't stop Sango or Hiei from fighting each other. Sango had raised her Hiraikotsu once again, and let it fly, straight towards the demon that was still in a crouched position.

Letting out another growl, he dodged the weapon, striking it with his own and cutting it in half. The two pieces fell to the ground quickly as Hiei propelled himself higher in the air. He had to get away from these humans, now! But Kirara was persistent. She leapt up, her mistress still on her back, and was level with Hiei in no time. As both of the fighting members' friends ran up under them, mostly around InuYasha who had started swearing again, Kirara gave a roar and moved closer to her prey.

But Hiei took no notice of the cat, not until her claws were raking down his back, cutting his flesh easily and nearly breaking his spinal cord. With a strangled cry of anger and pain, the fire demon fell to the ground, not as gracefully as he would have hoped, but landed on his booted feet all the same. Hiei was panting by the time Kirara and Sango had landed, the latter looking on unsympathetically. His back hurt and he could feel the blood pouring from his wound like no tomorrow. He heard it hit the unstained grass like a mini waterfall of his life.

"Now, do you yield," Sango whispered, drawing her own sword as Kagome came up behind her.

"Never," Hiei replied, and he raised his own sword, not bothering to show his pain. But before they could rush each other again, Kagome ran in front of Sango, hands raised as if to stop her.

"Wait Sango! They know he's a demon, they know!" Sango gave her a questioning look, but lowered her sword all the same. InuYasha rushed up next to Kagome, and was followed by Shippo.

"Why the hell did ya' sit me! I was tryin' to save ya' from a demon," he shouted, pointing dramatically at said demon. Kagome shook her head fiercely as Yusuke and Kuwabara came up, now supporting Miroku as Kurama ran towards his friend.

"You don't understand, InuYasha. They _know_ he's a demon. He's their friend, not their enemy."

"Demons don't befriend humans," stated Miroku uncertainly. Yusuke gave him a hard shake.

"Shows what ya' know! Ya' hypocrite; your with dog boy an' a kid demon, aren't ya'?" Miroku blushed, but Sango was quick to retaliate.

"They're different, he's not," she said, gesturing to Hiei, who was still panting and holding out his katana. Kurama was trying in vain to get him to put it away, but Hiei refused.

"InuYasha, they're from my time," Kagome said. And before InuYasha could ask, she answered for him. "I could tell by the way they're dressed and how they speak. Though, I'm not so sure about the demon, I think we can trust them."

"Damn right," shouted Kuwabara, looking at InuYasha rather hatefully. _Nobody, but nobody messes with shorty but me_, he thought angrily. Gasping, Kagome turned back to Kurama, and was surprised to see Shippo perched on his shoulder, examining the wounded Hiei.

"Hey, is your friend okay," she called to him. But Kurama didn't answer, so the priestess moved forward and towards them. Once they got there, they noticed that Kurama had backed two feet away and was quietly arguing with Hiei.

"Put away your sword, old friend. They are no longer our enemies."

"You lie," Hiei spat, staggering on one foot and glaring daggers at the humans. "One of them is a priestess!"

"And she's the time traveler…."

"What," the fire demon said slowly, looking at Kagome thoughtfully. "Are you sure?" Kurama nodded and the katana in Hiei's hand fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"Hn, at least we completed one part of our mission," he said slowly. Sighing in relief, the others moved forward. Realizing that he wasn't an enemy, Sango looked quite concerned at his wounds.

"Are you alright? There's another priestess in the village; she could fix that for you." Hiei scoffed, and stood up straight, which surprised everybody who didn't know him. He still hurt, but he wasn't going to be to get better. Nodding, Kurama placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at them all.

"Well, shall we go to this village? I suppose we have much to talk about." InuYasha and Yusuke grumbled in an identical manner, the latter hauling Miroku up from the Ground.

Needless to say, Miroku also got to know InuYasha's best friend and was happy that he did.

They both seemed to enjoy female's backsides.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Please tell me what you thought about the fight scene. Dedicated to randomwriter88 and Suuki-Aldrea. Thanks for the reviews!

Total # of Pages: 36

Total # of Pages for this Chapter: 16

**Ja ne** ICBINA


	4. Coming Together

Chapter Four:

Coming Together

* * *

_The wild dogs cry out in the night, as they grow restless longing for some solitary company. _

_Toto, Africa_

"Ye are very durable, are ye not?"

Kaede announced as she rubbed salve on Hiei's back, on each cut made by Kirara.

"Hn," was her answer. The others were on opposite sides of the fire. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei (including Kaede) were on the left side and InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were on the other side.

"You are durable," remarked Miroku, violet eyes looking at the fire demon thoughtfully. "If that had been any other demon, they would have died rather quickly." Kirara seemed to approve of this remark and mewed her agreement. She had de-transformed, and upon doing so, had caused Kuwabara to scream in delight and cuddle her roughly. Kirara still hadn't recovered.

"So," murmured Kurama, who looked at all of the interestedly. "May we know who you are?"

"Hell no," answered InuYasha, who was elbowed by Kagome.

"Don't worry about him… you said your name was Kurama? He's just cranky that he didn't get to fight like he wanted to," she said, nodding in Hiei's direction as Kaede continued to tend to his wounds. The fire demon snorted, and the old priestess gave him a jab in one of the claw cut. Hiei didn't respond.

"Any way, I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. And-"

"Whoa, hold it! Isn't that Goku tree in your shrine in the future," Kuwabara asked as he held up a hand. Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"You mean Goshinboku? Yes, it is. I obviously live on a shrine. So, I'm fifteen and I attend high school at the moment."

"What school," Kurama asked. "Is it next to Sarayashiki?"

"Hmm," she thought for a moment, then her eyes lighted. "The punk school? Yeah, three blocks away. Do you go there?" Kurama shook his head and pointed to Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"I don't, but they do." Kagome nodded, then gestured to Sango, who nodded.

"I'm Sango," she began. "I'm one of the last demon slayers around here, the only one left is my brother Kohaku." At this, her eyes drooped slightly. But a meow from her familiar brought her back.

"This is Kirara, a fire cat that I came across a couple of years ago," Sango explained happily, while scratching the cat between the ears. Another snort was heard and all eyes turned to the fire demon, which was now having gauze put around his back.

"That much I surmised; fire cats are mostly solitary unless you prove loyalty to them." Sango scowled, but chose not to retaliate. Kurama sighed and stared at his friend.

"Not in a good mood today, are you?"

"Hn, you're as smart as the oaf, fox. I congratulate you." Green eyes happy, Kurama turned to Miroku, who was watching this unfold much like Kurama.

"And you…?"

"I'm a monk, Miroku," he said simply, leaning on his staff, which was leaning in his lap. "My father was one and his grandfather was one." Kuwabara and Kurama nodded respectably towards him, Hiei rolled his eyes and Yusuke shrugged. The latter had been checking the strange purple cloth and beads around the monk's right hand.

"What's with them beads, monk? Ya' don't look hurt," Yusuke voiced his thoughts. Miroku's eyes took a sad action, much like when Sango mentioned Kohaku. "That, my friend, is a story that you will hear in do time."

"I hope so…. So, kid, ya' gotta name," Yusuke said, rather affectionately as he looked over at Shippo. Shippo, who had been hiding behind Kagome, squawked, and moved away. Giggling, Kagome snatched him up and held him in front of her.

"Go on, tell him your name…."

"I'm Shippo," the kit announced, wiggling in Kagome's embrace. "I'm a fox, so ya' better watch out!"

"A fox," whispered Yusuke, and he turned to Kurama. "Some one ya' know," he said with a smirk. Kurama looked suspicious, and shook his head.

"Afraid not…."

"He's a human, why would I know him," Shippo asked innocently as Kagome placed him in her lap, stroking his red hair. Kurama smiled.

"Just like Miroku said, that is something you will hear in due time…." It was then that every one, save Hiei who was having a nonverbal argument with Kaede if he should get up or not, turned to the half-demon, whom had his arms crossed. Kagome sighed.

"I don't think that he'll introduce himself…. This is InuYasha, a dog demon wh-"

"Half-demon," amended Hiei swiftly, without looking away from the old woman. InuYasha growled dangerously, eyes blazing. Hiei shrugged.

"Well, yes, he is a half-demon," Kagome said slowly.

"An' what of it, half pint!"

"Hn, I'm not surprised," Hiei stated easily, as if he was discussing the weather. "Dog demons, like the animal, favor humans and would most likely rut with them and have a child. The next two demons that would mostly likely have a half-demon child is bat and light demons."

"Oh, and wolves," asked Sango interestedly, not having heard so much information about demons from a demon. Kagome blushed at the mention of wolves, but didn't respond.

"Some times, most likely not. The human in question would have to be considerably strong." Kurama nodded. InuYasha made a noise in his throat, but didn't pursue the matter at all.

"So, what about you," Miroku asked nicely, looking at Kurama, the assumed leader of the group. With his leadership in question, Yusuke answered first.

"Yusuke Urameshi, toughest punk in Sarayashiki Junior High an' in the world! That about sums it up."

"Feh, maybe you're the strongest in _your_ time, but here, _I'm_ the strongest in this one." This, of course, came from InuYasha, who had long since crossed his arms in defiance. Yusuke looked the half-demon over mockingly.

"_Really? _Is that a challenge dog-boy? I saw Hiei whoop your ass out there, an' your like twice his height!" This statement earned him two growls, one from the half-demon he had _meant_ to insult, and one from a fire demon he hadn't meant to insult. Smiling cockily at the half-demon, he turned apologetically to the fire demon, smiling idiotically. Hiei rolled his eyes as Kaede offered him his cloak.

"Ye should get a new cloak," she said slowly, for indeed, there was blood on the back as well as tears. Hiei looked at his cloak, and shrugged, throwing it on the floor angrily. He moved towards Kurama, without a shirt on, and sat next to them, daring anyone to speak.

"You should've packed another one, hmm," countered the fox coolly. He didn't get an answer, so his smiled. Kuwabara then thought to put in his two cents.

"The name's Kuwabara, an' I'm the toughest punk at Sarayashiki Junior High!" The half-demon, along with Yusuke snorted. Thankfully, Hiei had decided against insulting him. Kurama smiled.

"I'm Kurama Minamino, or Shuichi as I'm known to my human counterparts-"

"Ya' _are_ human," persisted Shippo, still in Kagome's lap. "I can smell ya'." Kurama smiled mysteriously, as if promising a story of interest to the young kit. Said kit accepted this silent promise, and nodded his head energetically for him to continue.

"I am fifteen, along with Yusuke and Kuwabara, and I am also in high school. I live alone with my mother, stepfather, and my younger stepbrother, Shuichi. And until we can tell you the more… _interesting_ parts of our history, you'll have to tell us yours."

Then all eyes went to the fire demon, who had taken a manner like InuYasha and had refused to speak at all. The members of Hiei's group sighed, some of them rolling their eyes.

"You're not going to say, are you," replied Kurama easily, looking over at his friend socially.

"Hn…."

"I'll take that as a no…. This is Hiei, and, as you already know, he is a demon."

"I pretty much surmised that," Sango said snidely. Hiei growled, but made no attempts to attack the slayer where she sat. Miroku shook his head and looked at the demon interestedly.

"You pushed back the Tetsusaiga… using only a normal katana… how did you do that, I might ask?" Hiei smirked, crossing his arms as he looked the monk over with narrowed eyes.

"I am a demon, need I say more. That sword of the half-demon's is more powerful then _he_ is; meaning he can't truly harness the power of that sword, enabling me to beat him."

"That makes sense," murmured the monk, scratching his chin. "Though, like I said, I'm still surprised that you survived Kirara's attack." Hiei shrugged.

"I am not a low-level demon, that fire cat is three levels below me." Said cat growled at that comment, but also refrained from attacking. Kagome sighed.

"So, what are you doing here…?"

"We could ask ya' the same thing, girly," remarked Kuwabara. The priestess bristled. "Ya' don't belong in this time anymore then we do."

Sighing, Kagome began the tale, of how she fell through the well, met InuYasha and company and about the Shikon jewel and Naraku.

"Shikon jewel," whispered Kurama, eyes glittering in a dangerous way. Hiei growled and Kurama was brought back to earth. "It's still here…?"

"Well, not really," Kagome said sheepishly, glancing at InuYasha, who shrugged. "I broke it… shattered it actually, into a hundred pieces that went all across Japan. It's now InuYasha's and mine duty to put it back together for-"

"Even shards of the jewel update demon's power," Kurama finished, and the priestess nodded.

"That's why I'm here, to help put the jewel back together and defeat Naraku."

"Naraku, why must ya' defeat this demon," Yusuke responded roughly, looking mildly interested.

"He… brought pain among many people, captured Sango's brother, cursed Miroku's family, killed… Kikyo, and has tried to gather the shards on more then one occasion. He seeks the power of the jewel, like all demons, for the same reason. He also never sullies his own hands, using his underlings and incarnations to do his dirty work. Naraku is despicable, he must be destroyed."

"That makes sense," the older fox said slowly, nodding. "Though, this Kikyo person, I've heard of her…."

"Maybe you have, the priestess guarding the jewel," offered Miroku. Kurama nodded.

"Yes…. I suppose this Naraku killed her for the jewel and failed…?" They nodded slowly. Sighing, Kurama shrugged. "Indeed. Maybe, we have more on our hands then closing the portal."

"Portal," InuYasha asked loudly, shaking his head quickly. "There's no portal here, assholes!"

"InuYasha, don't make me say it," Kagome seethed, eyes narrowed dangerously. The half-demon made no further attempts to speak, but looked at Kurama rather angrily. The fox ignored this, and turned to Yusuke, who in turn, began his tale. Beginning from where he died, to the meeting of Kurama and Hiei, and finally stopping at their previous mission.

"So, as ya' can see, we haffta close this portal in Sengoku-jidai that releases demons in future Ningenkai. Some type of paradox, ya' dig?" They nodded.

"An' there are three worlds, Makai, Ningenkai, an' Reikai…? The demon world, human world an' spirit world," stated InuYasha. Yusuke nodded. "An' all demons originated from Makai," the half-demon continued.

"Yes, and here might not be the place to discuss such a matter, another time," suggested Kurama slowly. The half-demon nodded quickly, though still curious.

"So, you came here by another portal, that may have caused the _other _portal to get bigger," questioned the slayer, obviously confused. Yusuke and his counterpart nodded quickly. "Okay… And you died once…?"

"Twice, actually," Yusuke said breezily, smiling at them. A stunned silence followed, as expected. Chuckling nervously, Kurama took the floor.

"And I suppose some other things should be cleared up-"

"Yeah," Shippo said excitedly. Smiling at the kit, Kurama began to slowly explain his true origins.

"Though it is true that I am 'Shuichi Minamino', a human, I house the soul of a demon. A yoko, to be exact. The fox's name is Youko Kurama, and is a very powerful fox demon."

"Wow," whispered the only other fox there, eyes wide and curious. Miroku coughed and looked at Kurama.

"I've heard of demon possessions… I suppose this is something like that…."

"Oh, yes. Just more complicated. And I can explain why I don't smell like a demon. The scent radiating off of me is Shuichi's true scent, not that of Youko. Quite simple, really." The monk nodded.

"I'm surprised how you met Yusuke," chimed in Kagome. "A thief!"

"Well, my reasons for stealing the Forlorn Hope were more plausible then the other two members of our group…"

"Which were," Kagome said, nodding.

"One was Goki, a soul sucking ogre who stole the Orb of Baast just so that he may eat souls. The other one," he said, looking askance at the fire demon. "Is Hiei."

All eyes turned to the now smug fire demon, who looked back indifferently at them. Coughing, Shippo looked at the fire demon.

"What did ya' steal…?"

"Hn, Sword of Darkness, used to cut any human and make them into a demon," Hiei responded, shrugging.

"An' why would ya' want to turn humans into demons," questioned InuYasha dangerously, his hand moving towards Tetsusaiga. Hiei smirked.

"Let's just say that me and this Naraku person had a lot… in common at one point." The half-demon growled lowly, and Hiei smirked. It was obvious that they didn't trust him, but it wasn't like he trusted them as well.

"So, ye have come from Kagome's time to close a portal in our time that may destroy ye's time," Kaede asked slowly. Yusuke nodded. Kagome smiled cheerfully and held out her hand.

"Well, that makes sense. Partner?"

"What the hell d'ya' mean, 'partner'," asked InuYasha and Yusuke quickly. Kagome chuckled.

"Well, you could help us defeat Naraku, and we could help you close the portal. See, we could help each other." They all though about this, before Kurama and Kuwabara nodded.

"That does make sense. We'll join you and help you try to defeat this Naraku character," Kurama said slowly and shook her hand. So, Kagome, InuYasha (reluctantly), Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara agreed to help each other in their own quest. All eyes turned to the fire demon, which had stood up and moved towards the doorway of the hut.

"Hiei," Yusuke whispered as the fire demon entered the sunlight. Hiei didn't turn around, just shrugged.

"I will respect Kurama's decision on the matter, but I'm here just to do _my_ job, not _yours_. Though it is obvious that the priestess had no idea that her time traveling affected our time as well as hers, I would advise her not to travel back to her time during _our_ mission."

"The name's Kagome," said priestess whispered. Hiei ignored her and turned to InuYasha and his gang.

"While I do respect the fox's decision, that doesn't mean that I will help you at any point during our agreement. You take care of your own back, and I'll take care of mine. Find yourself in a position in which you need saving; have fun in hell." With that said, Hiei walked out of the hut and presumably towards the forest. Yusuke chuckled.

"Don't worry bout half-pint," he said, as their new allies sat in stunned silence. "He's like that to everybody. You'll grow to love 'im; we did!" They still looked unconvinced, so Kurama took over.

"Hiei's just… not a people person. He was like that the first time we met him. He may warm up to you, or as close as Hiei can warm up to anybody."

"No kiddin'," whispered InuYasha. "That little runt… I don't trust him."

"And he doesn't trust you," Kurama stated softly. "That's just the way he is."

"So, he goes off into a demon invested forest while seriously injured," questioned Miroku, playfully more then inquisitively. Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a loud laugh.

"Man, if Hiei was 'seriously injured' we'd be in some deep shit," announced Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded.

"Yeah, if Hiei considered _that_ a serious injury, then this mission is goin' downhill fast." InuYasha scoffed loudly, eyes blazing.

"You're tellin' me that that little dude is _strong_," he said, smirking. "I doubt it." The older fox sighed, shaking his head.

"Hiei is a very important ally, InuYasha, it would be best not to get on his bad side. Though, you probably are already…."

"Ye must not underestimate that demon," Kaede said slowly. "He is not what he seems, he will prove very valuable to destroying Naraku, as will his friends."

"Thanks, Grandma," Yusuke said happily, saluting her mockingly. She smiled at him. Sango smiled and began to stroke Kirara. Shippo giggled happily and Kagome shook her head playfully.

"So," Kuwabara said slowly." What do we do now?"

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I thank my daddy for comin' up wit' the chapter name an' for lettin' me borrow his Toto CD. Thanks daddy!

Ja ne **ICBINA**


End file.
